Walking Dead: Vatos
"Vatos" is the fourth episode of season one of the horror-themed television series The Walking Dead. It was directed by Johan Renck and written by franchise creator Robert Kirkman. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 21st, 2010. In this episode, Rick and several others return to Atlanta to recover their lost weaponry and also to rescue Merle Dixon who had been stranded on the rooftop of a department store. After discovering that Merle is missing, the group finds another group of survivors who are interested in their supply of rifles and are willing to do anything to get their hands on them. Back at the camp, a horde of walkers attack and the group suffers their first casualties. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Vatos", "TWD: Vatos", and "The Walking Dead: Vatos" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Actor Juan Gabriel Pareja is credited as Juan Pareja in this episode. * Actor Noel Gugliemi is credited as Noel G. in this episode. * Actress Jeryl Prescott is credited as Jeryl Prescott Sales in this episode. * This is the first genre work for Swedish director Johan Renck. * This is the first professional acting work for James Gonzaba. * This is the first episode of the series written by Robert Kirkman. Kirkman is the creator of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics. * This is the fourth and final appearance of Amy as a living character. She is bitten by a walker and killed in this episode. Amy is the first main cast member from the series to die. * Special makeup artist and consulting producer Greg Nicotero played the walker that puts the bite on Amy. Allusions Dale Horvath quotes a passage by William Faulkner in this episode. I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath try'''ing to '''conquer it.' Select words from this passage are used as the titles to the final five episodes of season five of the show. The episode titles are highlighted in bold in the passage. Quotes * Dale Horvath: I like... I like what, um, a father said to his son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, 'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.' * Amy: You are so weird. * Dale Horvath: It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing. .... * Daryl Dixon: You got some balls for a Chinaman. * Glenn Rhee: I'm Korean. * Daryl Dixon: Whatever. .... * Daryl Dixon: Hey, kid, what'd you do before all this? * Glenn Rhee: Delivered pizzas. Why? .... * Daryl Dixon: They took Glenn. Could have taken Merle too. * Miguel: Merle? What kind of hick name is that? I wouldn't name my dog Merle. .... * Rick Grimes: You have your man. I want mine. * Guillermo: I'm gonna chop up your boy. I'm gonna feed him to my dogs. They're the evilest, nastiest man-eating bitches you ever saw. I picked them up from Satan at a yard sale. I told you how it has to be. Are you woefully deaf? * Rick Grimes: No, my hearing's fine. You said come locked and loaded. and Guillermo's groups all cock their guns Okay then, we're here. .... * Shane Walsh: Jim, nobody is gonna hurt you, okay? * Jim: That's a lie. That's the biggest lie there is. I told that to my wife and my two boys. I said it 100 times. It didn't matter. They came out of nowhere. There were dozens of 'em. Just pulled 'em right out of my hands. You know, the only reason I got away was 'cause the dead were too busy eating my family. .... * Daryl Dixon: Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle. * Rick Grimes: Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood. * Daryl Dixon: Yeah? Didn't stop him from busting out of this death trap. * Glenn: He left the building? Why the hell would he do that? * Daryl Dixon: Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows, doing what he's got to do. Surviving. * T-Dog: You call that surviving? Just wandering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there? * Daryl Dixon: No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks. See also External Links * * * "Vatos" at Wikipedia * * * * * Category:2010/Episodes Category:November, 2010/Episodes